Never Was And Never Will Be
by Blood-Countess
Summary: Les pensées de Severus Snape envers son Maître, maintenant qu'on lui a ouvert les yeux sur sa véritable nature. One-Shot. Basé sur Everybody's Fool, d'Evanescence.


Plusieurs de mes amis du Net m'ont parlé d'_Evanescence_. Au début, j'étais plutôt sceptique quant au talent de ce groupe. J'avais tort. Je les trouve prometteurs et leur musique reposante est très bien après une séance intensive et non-stop des disques de Cradle of Filth ^_^. 

J'ai été cherché les lyrics du disque _Fallen_ d'_Evanescence_. Lorsque j'ai posé les yeux sur les paroles de _Everybody's Fool_, j'ai immédiatement penser à une hypothétique song-fic sur Sev', ce qu'il penserait lorsqu'il ouvrirait les yeux sur la véritable nature de son Maître et ses desseins. Je n'arrête pas de m'émerveiller devant leurs lyrics. On dirait qu'elles ont été écrites pour le Mangemort repentant qu'est Sev'! ^_^

Comme j'adore les songs-fics et les one-shot, je me suis dit qu'un combiné des deux serait super ^___^. Donc, voici **_Never Was And Never Will Be_**, 

perfect by nature  
icons of self indulgence  
just what we all need  
more lies about a world that  
  
never was and never will be  
have you no shame don't you see me  
you know you've got everybody fooled  
  
look here she comes now  
bow down and stare in wonder  
oh how we love you  
no flaws when you're pretending  
but now i know she  
  
never was and never will be  
you don't know how you've betrayed me  
and somehow you've got everybody fooled  
  
without the mask where will you hide  
can't find yourself lost in your lie   
  
i know the truth now  
i know who you are  
and i don't love you anymore  
  
it never was and never will be  
you're not real and you can't save me  
somehow now you're everybody's fool

- Everybody's Fool, Evanescence

Agenouillé devant lui, je sentis son regard perçant sur ma nuque, m'inspectant jusqu'aux tréfonds de mon âme. J'ai toujours été un bon menteur, un excellent acteur et je suis passé maître dans l'art de cacher mes sentiments. C'était des atouts essentiels si je voulais dissimuler au reste du monde sorcier ma nature de Mangemort. Désormais, c'était des caractéristiques vitales pour ma survie en tant qu'espion pour le compte de l'Ordre du Phoenix. 

- Relevez-vous. M'intima la voix sifflante de mon Maître… ou plutôt, celui que j'avais longuement appelé mon Maître.

En m'exécutant, je croisai son regard de braise. Autrefois, ces yeux m'avaient fasciné. Sa personne entière m'avait fasciné. Ce bel homme aux longs cheveux noirs, à la posture noble et aux idéaux si attirants, si prometteurs d'un monde bien meilleur que celui dans lequel nous vivions.

Il était parfait. Il n'avait aucun défaut, aucun point d'ombre… seulement la perfection. C'était une figure d'icône. Il avait atteint le stade de la déité. Ses discours étaient si prenants. Ils nous captivaient tant. Nous nous laissions tous bercer par le son de sa voix enchanteresse. Nous écoutions avec ravissement ses promesses d'un univers débarrassé de toute son impureté, en l'occurrence, les Sangs-de-Bourbes et les Moldus. Il était si convaincant, tant et si bien qu'il nous a tous persuadés de le laisser nous guider dans sa démence. La planète ne serait-elle pas mieux ainsi, dirigée par les familles de sangs-purs et par lui-même, sans aucune souillure? Une terre peuplée par la nation des sangs-purs. Les Moldus réduits à l'esclavage ou exterminés. C'était tout ce que nous demandions… 

Nous lui avons obéi aveuglément. Nous suivions religieusement tous ses enseignements. Nous lui avons tout donné. Nos corps, nos vies, nos âmes. Nous étions tous soumis et serviles, même les plus fiers et orgueilleux d'entre nous pliaient l'échine devant lui. Nous accomplissions la moindre de ses volontés. Un seul commandement et nous agissions au doigt et à l'œil. Des pantins, de vulgaires marionnettes inarticulées entre ses mains. 

Puis, tout avait volé en éclats. Plus rien n'était tel qu'il avait été. J'ai vu le monde s'écrouler autour de moi, les bases, les fondations de mon esprit qui semblaient si solides s'effondrer l'unes après l'autres pour ne former qu'un amoncellement de débris disparates. Tout, le pourquoi je vivais, la raison de ma venue sur Terre, n'existait pas. 

Tout m'apparaissait si différemment, à présent. On aurait dit qu'on m'avait retiré le voile de brume qui obscurcissait mon cerveau et l'empêchait de penser à sa guise. Je pouvais enfin voir le Seigneur des Ténèbres sous son vrai jour.  Quel homme paradoxal.

Il nous avait tous bernés. Nous n'étions que des pions sur son échiquier. Comme j'aurais voulu le lui crier. Comme je me mourrais d'envie de lui cracher mon dépit. Comme la tentation de lui hurler la haine que je lui vouais me tiraillait. Comme je me consumais de ce désir qui tordait mes entrailles. Menteur! N'avez-vous pas honte? Êtes-vous conscient de la portée de votre trahison? La douleur que j'ai pu ressentir, les souffrances que j'ai enduré… J'ai cru que la folie m'avait gagné. J'ai été l'un de vos fidèles. J'ai risqué ma vie pour vous. J'ai tout fait pour vous. Et tout cela. Ce n'était rien. Rien! Ce monde. Il n'a jamais été et il ne sera jamais!  

Après les quelques formalités d'usage, j'allai rejoindre Lucius dans un des coins sombres de la salle. Je vis Bellatrix Lestrange s'avancer, ses yeux brillants d'adoration pour le Maître. Elle se prosterne devant lui avec tant de respect. Comme elle vous aime, Monseigneur. Comme sa dévotion est sans bornes. Comme vous êtes parfait, à nos yeux, Monseigneur.  

J'ai été ainsi, moi aussi. Mais plus maintenant. Je connais la vérité. Je sais qui vous êtes en vérité. Je ne crois plus en vous. Je ne suis plus animé par la foi que vous avez enraciné profondément en moi. Vous ne pouvez plus me tromper comme vous l'avez fait jusqu'à maintenant. Je vois l'homme qui se cache derrière ce masque sans défauts, sans imperfections. J'ai entraperçu votre véritable nature dans cette mer de paroles mensongères. 

Je pensai un court instant à Dumbledore. Ses yeux bleus pétillants et si sincères. Plein de vérité. Il n'y avait aucune imposture dans ses propos. Seulement la franchise. Une pure franchise qui m'était si douce et si bonne après toutes ces années de fourberies.  

L'assemblée se termina. Je lançai un ultime regard à mon Maître. Silencieusement, je le lui dis. Je le lui avouai. Je le lui confessai. 

Maître. Vous n'êtes pas vrai. Vous n'êtes pas réel. Vous n'êtes pas authentique comme vous le prétendez. Vous n'êtes rien, Maître. Seulement une image. Ce monde merveilleux dont vous nous avez juré de nous livrer sur un plateau d'argent. Il n'a jamais été,  il n'est pas et il ne sera **jamais**.


End file.
